My Knight in Shining Armour
by Royal Intolerance
Summary: "The ash and sparks fell like snow, there was just so much screaming…" A young orange bot finds himself at the front door or the Decepticon base after realizing he can't stay alone forever. This is set in/before the war for Cybertron. No OC/Cannon relations were intended, I was just messing around with my BFF's characters. WARNING: OCs
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Transformers series, and all wrights belong to their original owners.**

**i do not own any charters other than my OC's.**

* * *

"It was a dark night, probably in the middle of late winter. The entirety of the shell the rest of our comrades call a base was empty and quiet." A small orange bot shuffled in his seat, staring impatiently out the window. "I woke up staring at the ceiling, I had no memories other than a large explosion and allot of screaming" The little bot bit his bottom lip and began to think even harder than he was before, his brow furrowing and his expression darkening "And… I… Slowly it started coming back to me, and everyone said I was just in shock, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I was on the brig or death, I swear it…"

The second bot in the room, a larger silver femme stared at him with an unsure expression; the entirety of the pause was silent, filled with nothing but shallow heavy breathing from the traumatized young bot, and the occasional sketch on the paper. "That is… Until, he found me… He most literally scooped me up and carried me away…" There was another silence in the room, only being broken as the little bot desperately stared up at the older silver femme. "He saved me, and he continues to everyday of my life. I feel like I need to repay him somehow, but no matter what I do, he always ends up the hero, and it makes me… It makes me feel... Useless…" the little orange bot was torn into tears as he began to quietly sob. "What if..? What if someday… He needs the saving?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The day after tomorrow pt1

**Chapter 1**

**The day after tomorrow pt1**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own transformers or any of its characters. I only own the plot, and OCs**

* * *

The moon shone heavily over the empty fields of earth, dandelion seeds floating through the breeze as well as fireflies and smoke. A large mech sat in the field with a calm expression; he seemed to be taking in every last little seed. He was taken off guard by a little orange robot twirling around with the little puff balls, smiled and giggling at each individual flower sprout. He sighed and offlined his optics, taking a seat next to his much larger friend causing the other to look at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?"  
"Dizzy"

"Ah"

The little orange mech onlined his optics again and stared at the older con, "I learned a new song today, Rosy said I'm getting really good!" he giggled with joy and leaned closer "What are you doing today?" The older bot simply moved himself further away and explained something about a letter, causing the little con to blink wide-eyed and smile. He looked up to his friend for so many reasons; he was strong, smart, clever, and good looking. Not to mention he treated him like family. "PB, look!"

They were both taken away as the clouds moved away from the moon and allowed a slimmer of light to catch in. They both smiled softly, but one was obviously more excited about it. The older mech looked at his friend again, only this time, he had a dark expression and his optics looked rather far away. The older bot's smile disappeared and his optics narrowed slightly. "C'mon, it's time to go…" He huffed as he stood, easily towering over the orange bot. The little bot just offlined his optics again and nodded, he held out his servo and the elder of the two reached down gently take it into his own. The walk back to the base was long, silent and cold.

They got back and most of the others were deep in recharge by now, so he encouraged his tiny companion to be quiet, and the smaller nodded. They walked back to the younger's quarters, together. They were much to small taller mech so he simply smiled and leaned down to be on the same optic level as his friend. The orange mech slowly narrowed his eyes and smiled tiredly "Do you have to go now?"  
"I'm afraid so, little buddy…"  
"But- I'm not tired"  
"Your shaking"

The little bot looked down at the cold metal floor; it seemed to be looking back up at him. The expression he made next looked like one you'd get when you knew something bad was about to happen, something so incredibly dark it was hard to even imagine it happening, but there it was.

The older mech simply placed his thumb on the bottom of his friends chin and slowly tilted it upwards to get his little friend to look at him again; it was quite a trouble trying to keep eye contact.

"Will you be here for me when I wake up?"  
"I'll always be here for you…"

* * *

This is a tribute fanfiction to my best friend in the world; my sister.

I rated it for later chapters, and I'm sorry if this one sucked, I'm not the best writer and I'm in a really anxiety/depressed/lonely mood and I guess that's inspiration.

-Nana


	3. Out on a mission today

**_Author Notes:_**

_Hello everybody, it has been a while, heheh. Well, its almost summer, and school is over in the summer. Well, not fully over, i still do work over the summer, but no more classes. Anyways, the names of the chapters are mixed up for a reason, Day After Tomorrow pt will probably be next time._

_This, again, is a present for my sister, all 30 chapters of future ugliness is for my sister._

_yep._

**_More Notes at the end of the story._**

* * *

The utterly disturbing silence of the base was broken by a giant blue bot with a grey face mask walking down the halls. Its wings bouncing as she walked, their heels clanking against the floor. It was humming what the humans would refer to as a 'favorite song'. It looked over at a few Vehicons cowering in the corner and only nodded toward them. Making their way down the base, the larger bot didn't attract allot of attention, which was surprising due to their size, but then again, you always had a bot like Astrotrain to dwarf, well, anybody. It had stopped in front of their All Mighty Leaders private quarters, taking a closer inspection of the door before swiftly taking their clenched fist and slamming it into the metal door a few times.

Meanwhile, a very infamous scarlet seeker was quietly stalking through the halls, keeping a peering lime tinted optic placed on the bot before him, quickly scanning their frame causing his circuits to make small clicking noises. "A coat of gold, a coat of red…" the blue bot hummed impatiently as they waited for the door to open. The red seeker began to slowly stalk up behind the blue bot as they began to hum the song again. "A lion still has claws…" he slowly reached out his arm, making sure to unseat his claws as he did so. The light in the base flickered a few times; it hadn't upset either considering the base, their poor friend Nemesis, was on the brink of burn out. "As long and sharp…as…" the blue bots eyes slowly narrowed behind a glowing gold visor and they slowly looked up in front of them. "Yours…"

The seeker's expression dropped as the blue bot turned around and back handed him to the other side of the hallway, easily causing the seeker to gasp. The blue bot walked up to the seeker and lifted him up into the air with a single clenched servo around the smaller throat. Despite all of the drama the little seeker only smirked at the newcomer and titled his head. "Going easy on me? Or is that all you got…" The mech threw Starscream down the hallway and growled. The little red seeker went limp on the floor as soon as he made contact. The blue bot simply turned around and tried to get to the leader again. Just as they had turned around, they had a null ray blast straight to the center of their back, causing them to fall forward.

"I like you, you're a rebel..."

* * *

"After that, one could only assume they had made it out alive, considering I saw them the next day, and I… It's confusing, they didn't give off energy, but, they were alive." A small orange bot said worriedly as he began to tap of the side table, obviously anxious. "Like, I saw them die, I was there, and they were done, gone, burned, finished, but… I mean, I know they had burned out, my leader even faded in my own arms…" He bit his lip and looked out the window again. "Was that window always there? I don't remember one there last time." "Oh- Anyways, I saw them there even after they had burned out, Starchaser faded in my own arms so I knew that she…was…" His vision became fixed on the window again. "It was a dark night, probably in the middle of late winter. The entirety of the shell the rest of our comrades call a base was empty and quiet." The silver bot in the room looked up at the orange one with a strange expression. "I woke up staring at the ceiling, I had no memories other-"

"Let me stop you there." The silver bot raised her hand slowly.

"Hadn't you already told me this?"

"I didn't know if I did or not, I didn't remember…"

"Why, not"  
"I just didn't."

"Well, you can continue."

"I forgot what we were talking about, is that window new?"

The silver bot got up and began looking through some paper, "Our time is up today, Rivvit."

"Would you like me to escort you down the hallway again?" The little bot began to think before nodding. "Peanutbutter is on a mission today."

"That was three days ago"  
"But he just left?"

The silver bot sighed and walked him down the long halls of the base.

* * *

**I promise later chapters will be longer.**

_The song she was humming was:_

_Sigur Rós - The Rains of Castamere_

_(From Game of Thrones)_


	4. Notes

Hello everyone! It's me, Royal Intolerance; I am here to say something important.

I am giving up on this fic because the chapters are crap and I just truthfully can't find inspiration.

It's all mushy and friendly and I'm better at torture and suspense. Don't ask, I was raised on Silent hill and TFA, kay? Anyways, giving up, sorry all the… Three people who viewed? One time?  
Hahahhhh

Bye

I'll continue PB n Riv fanfics though, probably just drabbles.


End file.
